White Frosting
by XHikariSoraX
Summary: Christmas time: A time for conversing with friends and family, eating good food, and agonizing over the past. Inspector Link takes a peek into his assignment's mentality, and it's darker than he thought.


**A/N: Yeah, I know I should be working on 'A Pair of Fools', but this popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. Chapter 5 of APOF will come out soon, just need to work out some of its kinks. Anyway, this is my second attempt at a One-Shot, so I hope it's up to standards. There's probably something similar to this already posted, I just couldn't find it. So yeah. Eto… I think that's it… Well, I don't own D. Gray man, Hoshino Katsura does. If I did own it, then the series would have no fans because it would probably suck. Yeah, um… Enjoy?**

Inspector Howard Link was doing his job, i.e.: Observing/Stalking Allen Walker. Honestly, last year if you had asked him his thoughts on performing a 24/7 observation on a 16 year-old boy his response would have been something close to disbelief. What teenager would commit such heinous crime that required the attention of a CROW? Sure, _technically _he was still a teen(Clocking in at 19 years, and hopefully counting), but he might as well have been born an adult. He had already seen far too much in his short time.

However, he learned, so had Walker.

The young male was generally seen as a happy one, a smile always stretched across his face except for a few rare occasions. The stark white hair that reached his chin, snow-like pale skin, and steely gray eyes made his appearance similar to that of a ghost. Except, the blood red scar that spread across the left side of his face. Far to intricate to be an accident, the scar started at the edge of his cheek and extended up to the tip of his noes before making a jagged cut to his ear, then continued over his eye, then over his eyebrow, finally ending in a solid pentagram on his left temple.

Link had a vague idea from where he had gotten it. Supposedly the younger male's father had given it to him, as a curse for being turned into an Akuma. Link wasn't quite sure what to make of that, but then again he wasn't meant to make anything of it. All he was supposed to do was his job, which currently was to see if the young soldier was actually a heretic.

Though, he had no idea that a heretic would celebrate Christmas.

December 25th, Christmas Day Eve. For the Order, who fought their Holy war in the name of God, it was a festive time. Normally Link wouldn't have bothered going to the annual Christmas party, but seeing as how Walker wished to attend, then by default Link was required to attend as well.

Link stood close to Walker; note book and pen in hand, recording everything about younger male he thought to be relevant. Currently, his assignment was exchanging words with the Jr. Bookman.

The Jr. Bookman, or 'Lavi', was a young man the same age as Link. With his chin length cherry red hair in a wild mess, and an eye patch covering his right eye, he was the type of person that attracted attention. His personality was the next thing that drew people in. The pirate like young man could be considered bubbly. Though that enthusiastic voice and joking personality never reached his single visible emerald eye. That was to be expected of Bookman though. How many people knew this, however, Link was not sure.

The conversation that was being exchanged by the two was rather normal, for them at least.

"And that's when meanie Yu-chan tried to stab me! Isn't that totally unfair!" Lavi whined.

Walker laughed, finding it amusing. "Maybe you shouldn't have tried to braid his hair."

Lavi pouted, "But it's fun to mess with him~! Almost as fun as it is to mess with you, Beansprout!"

"My name is Allen." He replied slightly annoyed, though he was still smiling. It was the smiling that was the strangest part of his character.

"Yeah. Whatever, Beansprout." Lavi smirked, "I'm gonna go find Yu-chan. You have a good time."

Allen nodded, "You too. Don't get cut up by Kanda."

"Bye Sprout."

"It's Allen!"

Link had recorded the entire conversation. It probably wouldn't be important, but any piece of information could become vital.

Allen continued to walk around the party(With Link still just a foot away from him), humming Christmas carols, talking to people, making jokes, and eating enough food to feed a small country. This of course could just be considered normal behavior; for Walker, that is. Link might have actually let his guard down, if what happened next had been less conspicuous.

It wasn't even that noticeable, had it been anyone other than a trained member of CROW or a close friend of Allen's, then no one would have paid it any heed. But it was noticed. And just what was noticed, you might ask? It was quite simple, Allen Walker wasn't smiling.

There were few known situations that could reportedly make the young soldier drop his smile. That short list included things as simple as a typical argument with his fellow soldier, Kanda Yu, or a reminder that he still had more of General Cross's debts to pay off, to situations much more complex like a comrade dying, or a failed mission.

Needless to say that Inspector Link was anticipating what would happened next, and watched Walker closely.

The next few things happened very quickly, and without much suspicions. Walker had sought out his friends among the crowd, and quietly announced to them that he was going to sleep early. After choruses of 'Good Night's and 'Merry Christmas's, Walker had stopped to grab something.

The long buffet table that had been ladened with countless dishes from all over the world had been somewhat picked over since the beginning of the party. Of course by no means would they run out of food soon. What Allen had picked up was a simple cupcake, vanilla, with plain white buttercream frosting. Holding it gently, he continued to his room.

Link wasn't quite sure what to make of this, but still made note of it in his book and continued his observations.

Once in Walker's room, Allen had set down the cupcake on his desk, and seated himself.

Then there was silence.

Link was tempted to ask if there was a problem, but before he could he was interrupted.

It was humming. The song 'Happy Birthday' to be particular. Why Walker was humming Happy Birthday though was not known.

Link listened. He was humming the tune much slower than it was meant to be, giving the normally festive piece a rather ominous quality.

When Walker had finished, he gingerly cut the mini cake in half, eating part of it and putting the other on the windowsill.

And that was that. From there Allen got ready for bed, and so did Link. When they were both ready the lights were turned out, along with a brief good night to each other.

It was that night, Christmas Day night, that Inspector Howard Link, member of the Elite CROW unit, did not complete his job. For he had not recorded the actions Walker had taken for his own small celebration. His small ceremony. His great repentance.

Because that was the first night the inspector had seen Allen Walker Cry,

And he cried with a smile on his face.

**A/N: So yeah, well, Happy Birthday Allen. Oh, in case I didn't make it clear enough, Allen was crying while humming Happy Birthday, and eating the cupcake. Well, Brownie points to whoever can guess who Allen left the other half of the Cupcake for. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Oyasumi~**


End file.
